


Love is a Four Letter Word for Awesome

by Boy_On_Strings



Series: String Theory [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_On_Strings/pseuds/Boy_On_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles spend Valentine's Day together. Stiles introduces Derek to someone very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More than Words

* * *

Derek carefully crawled back into bed. He didn't want to disturb Stiles quite yet, wanted to take his time. The room was warm, faintly illuminated where the morning sun peaked past the edges of the curtains. He eased his body down after pushing the blankets aside so they wouldn't be trapped under him.

Stiles was face down, body stretched out. His breathing was deep and even. Derek tugged the blankets down. Stiles shifted, head seeking a cooler part of the pillow. Derek smiled, lightly brushed his hands over the pale skin of Stiles's back, still warm from sleep. He leaned in closer, placed a soft kiss at the base of Stiles's spine.

Derek took a deep breath, the scent of his lover flooding his senses. He explored Stiles's back and sides with his fingers, trailing them down to his hips. He kissed Stiles's back again, darted his tongue out to taste the smooth skin. The teenager shifted again, hips pushing down into the mattress.

A soft breath, a tiny gasp, Derek relished them. He pulled the blankets down further. Stiles murmured into the pillow, a wordless expression of pleasure. Derek leaned forward, rested his head against Stiles's back. He listened to the heart beating underneath him. He didn't need to be so close to hear it, he just wanted to be. It was an even steady thump.

He wished he knew what Stiles was dreaming about, wanted to be able to see it too. There was something else he wanted to do, something he'd been afraid of doing because he didn't want to hurt the boy underneath him. He pressed his fingers lightly against the back of Stiles's neck. He wanted Stiles to see himself the way Derek saw him. He wanted to share his memories and dreams. He'd have to get his claws into Stiles's soft skin, would have to mark him the way he'd accidently marked Jackson.

Stiles's steady breathing rocked Derek's head up and down. It was soothing, caused Derek's mind to wander. If Stiles had been a werewolf Derek wouldn't have hesitated. The wound wouldn't last, the pain wouldn't linger. Derek had gotten his claws into Stiles once before, he swore he'd never do it again. He'd been mindless, raging on instinct. It wasn't an excuse; it was something he lived with.

Derek lifted his head, nosed against the back of Stiles's neck at the base of his hair, lapped at the warm skin. He wondered if Stiles would ever ask him to turn him. Derek didn't know if he was strong enough for that, didn't want to risk losing him.

"Mmmmm…" Stiles murmured into the pillow. "Puppy kisses."

Derek snorted, nipped lightly at the skin he'd been licking. "Not puppy kisses."

Stiles rocked his hips forward into the mattress again. Derek could smell how interested Stiles was in the attention. He ran his knuckles down Stiles's spine, from the base of his neck all the way to the waistband of the boxers he'd fallen asleep in.

With a quiet sigh Stiles lifted his hips, pressed back into Derek's hand before pushing forward into the mattress again. His hips moved in tiny circular motions. Derek licked at the back of his neck again, savored the taste. Stiles turned his head to the side, looked away towards the other side of the room. Derek nibbled at the top of Stiles's ear, made sure to hold his breath to not tickle his lover too much.

It'd taken Derek a long time to learn the proper way to wake Stiles up. Too fast and he unleashed a terrifying monster prone to biting or scratching to drive away whatever it was that tried to steal his precious sleep. Not enough force and Stiles would just fall back asleep.

"What do you want?" Derek whispered the words into the back of Stiles's hair.

"This is good." Stiles sighed, continued rocking into the mattress. "This is very good."

Derek traced patterns on Stiles's back with the tips of his fingers. "You warm enough?"

Stiles made a noise that sounded affirmative. Derek ran his fingers up into the back of Stiles's hair, scratched lightly. Stiles pushed his head back into Derek's hand, let out a blissful sigh. Derek rested his human nails against the back of Stiles's neck, pressed lightly into the soft skin.

"Your hands are awesome," Stiles whispered against the pillow.

"Your skin is awesome." Derek gripped the covers, pushed them down further to expose more of Stiles's body.

"You mean my ass is awesome," Stiles turned his head, watched Derek out of the corner of one half closed eye. "You should just say it outright."

Derek grinned, ran his hand over Stiles's bottom. He gave it a light pat. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean the rest of it isn't half bad."

Stiles snorted, turned his face fully into the pillow. He ground his hips down into the mattress again. "You're such a tease."

Derek leaned over, licked at the base of Stiles's spine. He got his tongue under the waistband of Stiles's boxers, nosed them down a little further to reveal more pale skin. He pressed his lips to the newly bared area. Stiles raised his hips, pressed up against Derek's mouth. Stiles whined into the pillow, tried to muffle the noise.

"You want more?" Derek got onto his hands and knees. He was perpendicular to Stiles's body. He ran his nails up the length of Stiles's spine into the back of his hair again, tried not to linger too long at the base of the boy's skull.

"Always need more," Stiles whispered. He panted against the pillow, one heaving breath after another as he rocked into the mattress below him. "You always give me what I need." Stiles turned his head, looked at Derek with blown open eyes. "Just not always as fast as I'd like." Stiles grinned, licked his lips, and winked at him.

"You're the pushiest bottom," Derek said. He nipped against Stiles's side, sucked at the warm skin. He wanted to leave a mark.

Stiles hissed but didn't pull away. "I… I'm not a bottom." He huffed indignantly, pulled a hand from under his pillow to push Derek's head away from his tender side.

Derek sat back on his haunches, raised an eyebrow at his prone boyfriend. "Yeah?"

Stiles nodded at him. "I'm versatile, yet accommodating." Stiles didn't sound that confidant in his declaration. "I just… I just like everything. You do a good job with everything; I'm totally cool with whatever you want to do."

Derek closed his eyes to hide the sudden flare of power he felt rising from his wolf. He reached out, gripped Stiles's hips. Stiles pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Derek got his fingers under the waistband of Stiles's underwear as he crawled around the bed behind him. Stiles rose up to let Derek pull his boxers free.

Stiles grunted as Derek trailed his fingers down his ass, and then gasped as Derek brushed against his balls. He moaned when Derek gripped his swollen dick. Derek loved every moment of it, every sound, and every scent. Stiles buried his face into the sheets, pressed his hips backwards. He spread his legs wider, exposed more of himself for Derek.

"D-Derek," Stiles begged, "please…"

Even if he had wanted to Derek wouldn't have been able to resist that invitation. He leaned in, licked a hot line over Stiles's ass. He tightened his grip on Stiles's dick, twisted lightly. Stiles whimpered into the sheet when Derek tried to push his tongue through the tight ring of muscle, tried to lick into his body.

Derek moaned against Stiles's ass, kissed and licked harder. He did it hot and wet, exactly the way Stiles liked it. Stiles panted, rocked back into Derek's mouth, clenching when Derek's tongue brushed against the center of his entrance, tried to make its way further inside. Derek strained as hard as he could, lapped against the heat of Stiles's body as he continued to twist and pull him.

Stiles grunted, made confused noises like he wasn't sure if he wanted to thrust down into Derek's grip or back into his mouth. Derek made sure he didn't have to make the decision, increased the speed and force of both. Licked and pulled, did his best to reduce Stiles to babbling nonsense. He loved hearing the noises his lover could make, the words that sometimes spilled out of him at random.

"Oh god," Stiles whispered, voice distorted by his face being pressed so hard into the mattress. "Your tongue… your hands… More, please… harder…" Stiles gasped out as Derek pressed his tongue harder, tightened his grip further. "Need it, so bad."

Derek let go of Stiles's dick, gripped his thighs. He ignored Stiles's shocked protest, licked harder. Stiles's body was trembling. Derek could smell how close he was. He was going to deliver; he just wanted to taste more first.

"Greedy… Derek… so greedy," Stiles babbled. "Please… come on… It's Valentine's Day."

Derek couldn't argue with that. It was Valentine's Day. He bit at Stiles's ass, rolled him over onto his back. Stiles looked up at him, ran his hands feverishly over his stomach. Derek grinned, Stiles refrained from tugging at his own erection, wanted Derek to give him what he needed.

Stiles chewed at his lower lip, rocked his hips up into the air. Derek watched as Stiles's dick twitched, looked so needy, an angry red. Stiles gazed up at him, brown eyes desperate. Derek waited a few moments more; Stiles opened his mouth to beg again. Derek grinned, leaned down and licked up the length of his dick.

Stiles made pleased noises, reached out to run his hands through Derek's hair, got a good grip. He didn't try to guide Derek's actions, just needed something to hold on to. Derek lapped at the tip of Stiles's erection, groaned deliriously at the taste. He had everything he wanted. Stiles's scent filled him up; the taste of him was intoxicating. He wanted to spend all day between his lover's legs, lapping at him, tasting him, breathing him in.

He loved the heat of Stiles's cock against his lips. Smooth, silky, but so hard it had to be on the edge of painful. He pulled Stiles into his mouth, hollowed out his cheeks. He sucked hard, tongue twisting as he worked his mouth. He swallowed Stiles's down with no warning. He was beyond patience, Stiles was beyond patience.

"Please… harder… more…" Stiles was desperate, breath hitching as he thrust up.

Derek welcomed it. He got his hands underneath Stiles's ass, encouraged him to push further and faster. Stiles did, hips rocking up. Derek groaned around the hot flesh in his mouth, swallowed Stiles down. He buried his nose in the light dusting of hair at the base of Stiles's cock.

Stiles went wild, fucking up into his mouth. Derek moaned. It was what he wanted, Stiles on the edge of control, making mindless grunting noises. He wanted Stiles lost, broken apart. He wanted him right on the edge.

"Derek… close… so close…" Stiles's breath hitched again.

That was what he was waiting for. He pulled his hands out from under Stiles's ass, pressed down on the tops of his thighs. He pinned Stiles to the bed, increased the suction even as he pulled back to the very tip before dropping down to the base.

"Oh fuck," Stiles gasped.

Derek pulled off till he just had the very tip of Stiles's dick in his mouth, used his hand to stroke the shaft. He sucked at the head, twisted and pulled with his hand. Stiles's body started to shake, legs trembling. Stiles tugged on his hair hard enough that it was almost painful, just the way Derek liked it. He tried to thrust up, but was powerless as Derek kept him in place with his free hand.

Stiles's dick got impossibly harder, strained in his mouth. Derek was relentless, kept pulling until finally he felt Stiles's dick pulse. Hot liquid filled Derek's mouth, the taste driving him to suck harder. He tried to get more. Stiles had been right, Derek was greedy this morning. Stiles didn't sound ungrateful though. He was making pleased noises as Derek kept trying to milk more out of him. Derek indulged himself, licked and sucked at Stiles's spent dick until he felt the hands in his hair tighten again, knew that it was on the edge of too much, that Stiles was about to ask him to stop.

He pulled off, gently kissed and nipped at Stiles's stomach. He made his way up, licked at Stiles's throat as he curled his hand under his neck, blunt fingernails raking against his spine again. He wanted to show Stiles so bad, wanted Stiles to see what he did to him. He was too afraid of hurting him. He bit down on Stiles's neck, felt his fangs extending at the same time his claws did. Both pressed dangerously close to breaking the skin.

"Y-you can…" Stiles's voice was tiny, faltering. "I understand."

The Alpha wolf howled in his mind, urged Derek to press both fangs and claws into the body under him. Derek took a deep breath; there was no fear in Stiles's scent. He had no idea if Stiles knew what he'd been considering. He pulled his fangs and claws away from the fragile skin of the human boy under him. He kept his eyes closed; he didn't want Stiles to see the hunger in them. "I'm sorry," Derek whispered. "I didn't mean to take it that far."

"It's okay. I don't always understand what you go through, I just want you to know that I'm okay. Whatever it is that you need, whatever it is that you want, it's okay. I want you to want it, want to give it to you."

Derek opened his eyes; Stiles looked up at him, brown eyes understanding. Derek leaned down, pressed a kiss against Stiles's forehead. Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulled him down. Derek was careful of how he distributed his weight on Stiles's body, didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"I love you. That's enough for me." Derek rested his head on Stiles's chest, listened to the heart beating so close.

"I love you too, feel kind of bad that you didn't get off though," Stiles chuckled. "That was… I just… sorry. I meant to say that I don't want you to just give and give without getting anything in return."

Derek smiled against Stiles's skin. "I'm fine; you can do whatever you want to me tonight. This is all I want right now."

Comforting hands stroked through his hair. "Derek?"

"Yeah?" He kissed Stiles's chest gently.

"I need you to come with me someplace today, okay?" Stiles's voice was soft, sounded like he was afraid to ask.

"Alright, whatever you want. I want to give you whatever you want." Derek took a deep breath, basking in Stiles's scent.

"You do." Stiles pressed a soft kiss into his hair. "I want to give you the things you want too."

Derek let Stiles's breathing rock his head up and down. Stiles already gave him everything he wanted. He wished Stiles knew it the way he knew it. He wished he could show him. Someday, maybe he'd be able to. For now he'd just have to keep reassuring Stiles with words and actions. That's all he had to work with for now.

"You do," Derek whispered against Stiles's skin. "You give me more than you know."


	2. Promise to a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Derek to the graveyard where his mother is buried.

* * *

Stiles gripped Derek's hand tightly as they made their way through the cemetery. Valentine's Day had always been hard for him. Not just because he'd always spent it alone, but because it was his mom's birthday too. He wanted to show Derek the grave, in a way it'd be like introducing him to his mother.

Stiles brought a bouquet of orchids to his face, breathed in the sweet scent. Orchids had been her favorite flower. His father had always given her orchids mixed with roses on Valentine's Day. He glanced over at Derek, smiled at the dozen pink roses in his hand. Derek had insisted on bringing a gift also.

"Why pink?"

"Pink roses are to show appreciation, to say thank you." Derek glanced over at him, gave him a small smile.

"How do you know what the different colors of roses mean?" Stiles couldn't imagine Derek being the kind of guy that knew stuff like that.

"You're not the only one who knows how to use the internet," Derek said.

Stiles grinned. Derek had done research, something about that amused him. "What are you thanking her for?"

"For you." Derek leaned over, kissed him on the forehead.

Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat, his mouth went dry. He squeezed the werewolf's hand. Derek squeezed his back. "We're not far, just a little bit further." Stiles led them through the graveyard. It was quiet, peaceful. Some people thought graveyards were creepy. Stiles felt at peace in this one.

"I'm not in a hurry. I'm happy just being with you." Derek squeezed his hand again.

"Even when we go and see movies you don't like?" Stiles asked. He winked up at Derek.

"Sometimes I'm happier than other times," Derek muttered.

Stiles leaned into Derek, tried to push him off balance. He failed, but the effort was what counted. Derek leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"You're such a dork," Stiles said.

Derek gaped at him. Pushed his bodyweight into him to knock him off balance, but kept a hold on his hand so he wouldn't fall. Stiles stumbled sideways slightly.

"You don't have the right to call anyone else a dork," Derek said.

Stiles scoffed. "Whatever, I'm super cultured."

"Star Wars is not a culture," Derek said. He had a small smile on his lips.

Stiles stopped. Derek didn't notice at first which caused Stiles to stumble forward because of the grip on his hand. "I can't believe you just said that." Stiles let go of Derek's hand, punched him lightly in the arm. "Star Wars is totally culture."

Derek turned to look at him, leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "Okay," Derek said. "You win."

Stiles grumbled, but let Derek take his hand again. Derek needed more culture in his life. He'd arrange a Star Wars marathon. That would win Derek over, that or Derek would get bored and try to distract him. Derek was very good at being distracting, so much so that Stiles almost missed the turn he needed to make. Stiles stopped again. The grave was just a short walk from where they were.

"Can you wait here a second?"

Derek nodded. "Sure."

Stiles got on the tips of his toes, kissed Derek's cheek. "Thanks."

The last few steps were always the hardest. Stiles closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Just one step, all he needed to do was take one step and he'd be able to make it. Derek patted him gently on the back, gave him a slight push. Stiles opened his eyes, walked over to the grave.

The gravestone said that she had been a beloved wife and mother. It wasn't enough. There should have been better words. Stiles didn't know them, hadn't known them when the grave had been made.

"Hi, mom…" He crouched down; set the orchids against the headstone. "I miss you." He ran his fingers over her name. "Happy birthday…"

He blinked his eyes rapidly, chewed on his lower lip. He wondered what his mom would have thought about Derek. She'd have liked him he imagined. She liked everyone. She'd have loved to tease him, to bully him into making sure he was good for Stiles. She'd have been the one with his dad's shotgun, making sure Derek knew she'd use it if he hurt her little boy. Stiles grinned.

He missed her. He missed her so bad sometimes he didn't think it'd ever stop hurting. He wanted her to take pictures of him when he got dressed up for dances, wanted her to tease him if he wore the wrong colored shoes or belt. He wanted to make her waffles on her birthday, just the way she liked them.

He wanted her back for his dad too, wanted her to bring back his father's smile. The one he only used now when Stiles did something to make him proud. Stiles wanted to do more things to make him proud.

"I brought someone to meet you, mom. Go easy on him."

Stiles wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, stood and gestured for Derek to join him. The werewolf came hesitantly, small steps with his eyes focused on the gravestone. Stiles smiled, he wasn't used to Derek looking so nervous. Derek came up alongside him, knelt down and set the roses next to the orchids. Wind rustled the flowers, Derek stood back up. He looked at Stiles, seeking some sort of direction. Stiles reached out, took Derek's hand.

"Mom, this is Derek. He's my boyfriend." Saying the words always made Stiles smile. He had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, he had a super badass werewolf boyfriend. "I wanted you to meet him."

Derek nodded at the gravestone, shifted his weight back and forth. He tucked his free hand into the pocket of his jeans. "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do."

"That's okay; you don't have to do anything. I just wanted you to be here." Stiles patted Derek's arm.

"Mrs. Stilinski," Derek said, "I want you to know you have an amazing son. You did everything right."

Stiles gaped at Derek. The werewolf's eyes were focused on the name on the headstone. He was speaking softly, but his voice was strong and steady.

"I'm going to take care of him. So don't worry, you probably know as well as I do that he's too busy taking care of everyone else to think about himself. He's got me for that now." Derek squeezed Stiles's hand. "He's taking care of your husband, making sure he's eating right."

"Derek…"

Derek turned, placed a finger of Stiles's lip. "Shhh, I'm talking to your mom."

Stiles grinned, kissed the finger on his lips.

"He's got a lot of friends, a lot of people that care about him. We're going to take care of him, don't worry. When he's sad, we'll be there. When he's hurt, we'll help him. He's loved, loved by so many people, more than he knows. He can be stubborn; I imagine he got that from you and your husband. I can be stubborn too. Ask my sister Laura about it sometime."

Stiles shook his head; Derek was doing so much more than he thought he would. Derek was going out of his way to make sure Stiles heard the words, knew them in every part of his heart. He smacked Derek's hand away from his face, leaned in to rest his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Trust me, Mrs. Stilinski," Derek said. "I'm going to do everything I can to give him everything he wants, to provide whatever he needs. I'm not always going to be perfect, but I'm always going to keep trying."

Stiles took a shuddering breath against Derek's shoulder, buried his face against his boyfriend's body. Derek rubbed his shoulders soothingly, placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist.

"She'd have liked you," Stiles said.

"Of course, everyone likes me."

Stiles snorted into Derek's shoulder. "Most people think you're terrifying when they first meet you."

Derek sighed. Stiles looked up at him. Derek flicked him in the nose. "I'm a push over; I'm like the friendliest guy in the world."

Stiles reached out, put his hand on Derek's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever, you're clearly delusional." Stiles grinned, flicked Derek back.

"You like me though right?" Derek's green eyes locked onto Stiles, he leaned down and kissed him on the nose.

"Yeah," Stiles said.

"That's all I care about." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulled him in closer for a tight hug. "That's all that matters."

"Can I make waffles for dinner?"

Derek sighed. "I guess."

Stiles grinned, "I'll make bacon too."

"Now you're talking." Derek took hold of Stiles's hand.

"Bye, mom," Stiles said, "I love you."

"It was nice meeting you; I promise I'll take care of him. I'll try to do it as well as he does for me."

Stiles scoffed, started to lead Derek out of the cemetery.

"What?" Derek asked.

"There's no way you are as good at taking care of me as I am at taking care of you. You'd be lost without me." Stiles grinned when Derek frowned at him. "Come on, Frowny. I'm just playing around."

"I take care of you too," Derek said.

"You going to take care of me tonight?" Stiles wagged his eyebrows as he asked the question.

Derek laughed, "Always, one day though, one day you're going to admit that you like me for more than sex."

Stiles reached out, pulled Derek down for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I know," Derek said. He placed another kiss on Stiles's lips. "I love you too."

"Enough to watch the Star Wars movies with me this weekend all in a row?"

Derek groaned, but let Stiles lead him back to the car.


End file.
